Affection
by L.SB.D4ever
Summary: Camaya/Maybell One-shot. All Maya wanted was a little bit more attention. They had been dating for six weeks and he wouldn't even hold her hand in the halls. This relationship stuff was much more complicated than she thought it would be. And it was all because of Campbell Saunders.


**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a one-shot for the television series "Degrassi". I've been reading a lot of fanfictions for Camaya/Maybell, so I figured maybe I could give this one a shot. I really hope you guys like it and if you do please leave a review. I would love to hear what you all think and it would be greatly appreciated. It's been pretty fun writing about a show that's filmed in my hometown! Hope I do this adorable couple justice. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters; however the plot is mine. Characters belong to the Degrassi franchise, Much Music (Canadian station) and Teen Nick!

**One-shot: Affection:**

All she wanted was a little more affection. Was that too much to ask? They had only been dating for six weeks; however Maya couldn't help but feel that their relationship was slower than most of the one's she had witnessed in the halls of Degrassi. She couldn't complain too much about Campbell Saunders though. She had the best guy in school, as far as she was concerned but somehow, somewhere deep inside of her, she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Campbell wasn't as interested in her as she thought he was. In the last six weeks, they had kissed no more than ten times and he never held her hand in the halls when they walked to French together. Sometimes she wished he paid more attention to her.

She wanted what her sister and Jake had... despite the fact that they were attached to each others lips most of the time. Too much PDA for Maya's liking but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Campbell's interest in her was nowhere near what she felt for him. She needed to tell him how she felt, hence her reasoning for waiting until his hockey practice was over. Long after she had been dismissed from school for the day. She placed her headphones in her ears and began to work on her French assignment, taping her pencil to the beat of the music. Thank god music had the power to heal her or she would have been a nervous wreck right about now.

Cracking open her French book she began to scribble, profusely, onto the page, humming along to the words of the song. She had been listening to the song that she and Cam had sung on karaoke night at Little Miss Steaks. She smiled at the thought. It was when they had first started dating and she had never seen him so happy. She missed that Cam. The Cam that impulsively kissed her because he couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt. He was so innocent and shy and vulnerable. Maybe that was his problem. Maybe he was waiting for her to make the first move because he was too scared to. _Yeah, Maya, the last time you tried to make the first move he rejected you, not once, but twice and you nibbled on his ear_, he subconscious reminded her. She groaned in frustration, slamming her pencil on the ground and ripping the earphones out of her ears. She hadn't even known that he had walked over to her until she heard him speak.

"Well looks like my girlfriend isn't happy," she heard him say as he slid against the lockers beside her. She glanced over at him and noticed his appearance. He looked dishevelled, exhausted almost, yet Maya couldn't help but find this version of him rather sexy. Oh god, had she really just thought that? Did she really call Campbell Saunders sexy? Geez, what was going on with her?

"Really was it the broken pencil or the look that's plastered on my face?" she snapped. She watched as he raised his eyebrow. His face consumed with a mix of concern and confusion.

"What's going on My?" he asked, clearly concerned. Campbell had never seen her like this. The Maya he knew always had a smile plastered on her face, which was something he had grown to love about her. He loved how she could change his mood instantly. He loved how she made him laugh even in his darkest moments. He loved how she was the only person, in this entire school, who liked him for him and not for his hockey reputation. Campbell knew he was in love with Maya but he couldn't help but think that maybe he wasn't good enough for her.

"It's nothing. It's just been a long day. Sorry I snapped on you," she replied, holding her gaze to the floor. He knew something was bothering her and he was determined to find out.

"Maya, you know you can tell me anything... right? If something's bothering you I want you to tell me. I am your boyfriend remember," he responded. He watched her look down at her Converse again. He couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his stomach that he had something to do with her mood.

"Cam... are you embarrassed of me?" she asked quietly. He felt as if his jaw would hit the floor. Did Maya actually think that HE was EMBARRASSED of HER?

"What? Maya... no! Why would you think that?" he asked loudly yet sympathetically. He watched as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. It's just... I feel like you're embarrassed of me. You don't ever hold my hand in public. We don't have cute nicknames like Tori and Zig do for one another. We barely even kiss, Cam. I'm starting to think that maybe you're not into me," she whispered, shielding herself behind a strand of her hair that had fallen on her face. She couldn't bear to look at the expression on his face. _Way to go Maya_, she thought to herself. She always seemed to ruin it with Cam whenever the opportunity presented itself.

She never could prepare herself for what was about to happen next. With a swift brush of his fingers, Cam tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. Her grabbed her face gently, turning her so that they were facing one another. _Better do it now Saunders_, he thought to himself. He pulled her face closer to his until their lips met. This wasn't like their other sweet, innocent kisses. No, it was fiery, passionate and Cam couldn't have fallen more in love with her than in that moment. Breaking away from the kiss, he watched the confusion on her face as he rested his forehead on hers. She was so adorable when she couldn't find the right words.

"Maya Matlin, I could and would NEVER be embarrassed of you! I'm so sorry that I even made you think that but I'm going be better for you, I promise. I'm not usually good at this stuff but I am completely in love with you Maya and I'm sorry I ever made you question how I felt," he apologized. Maya didn't even know what to say. He really, really loved her.

"Now would be a good time to say something," he whispered with a chuckle.

"I love you too Campbell Saunders."

**~Camaya~**

Maya couldn't help but beam as she opened her locker the next morning. Campbell Saunders had told her he loved her. Like really loved her. She bit her lip to hide her excitement. God, she couldn't wait to see him today. Thank goodness they had French this morning and that he promised to meet her by her locker before class had started.

"Hi beautiful," she heard as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped in surprise, turning her head over her shoulder. She saw Cam rest his chin on her shoulder before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Dang it Cam, you scared me," she responded with a giggle. Remembering the time she had done that to him, twice, in the span of two days.

"Oh, does someone not like to be snuck up on," he teased as he, too, was smiling at the memory after their karaoke night with Tristan, Tori and Zig. He remembered that day fondly. He reminded how she said that she liked the fact that they were different. He really cared about Maya. Now he had to prove it to her through his actions.

"I now see why you don't," she replied, leaning against her locker so that now she could face Cam. She noticed he had one hand above her head on the locker, the other placed around her hip. In an instance his lips came crashing down on hers. She could hear the whistling of the hockey team as they approached the couple. _Stupid neanderthals... always spoiling the moment_, she thought to herself as Cam pulled away and groaned.

"Well, well if it isn't Rookie and Chicken Cutlet. You two do make an adorable couple," Dallas teased as the other hockey players snickered. Cam watched as Maya shook her head and his blood boiled inside of him. They could make fun of him all they want but when it came to Maya it was inexcusable.

"Dallas, don't call her that. Look, you can tease me all you want but the reality is that you don't have a winning team unless I'm on it. So accept the fact that Maya and I are together or I'll purposely make mistakes and you won't have a championship. Got it?" Campbell said coolly. He watched as Dallas's face went blank. Cam had never disrespected his "captain" or teammates before. Even Maya had to say she was proud of him. For the first time, since he got to Degrassi, he had finally stood up for himself.

"Got to give credit where credit is due, Saunders. You got some balls standing up to me. It's admirable... almost. Let's see how you do at the game tonight and maybe I can forget this ever happened," Dallas replied, hitting Cam's shoulder as he passed him. Maya watched as Cam gave a sigh of relief. _That could have been so much worse than it was_, he thought to himself. He didn't regret it though. He cared more about Maya than anything hockey had to offer.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," she whispered. He gave her a wink.

"Anything for you, baby," he replied with another wink. He watched her beam at the nickname. This relationship stuff was getting a hell of a lot easier, especially for him.

"Same goes for you, Cheesy," she said, pulling on his jacket and bringing him closer so her lips could capture his. She could feel him smiling as they kissed. She could really get used to this PDA stuff. Maybe that's why Katie and Jake did it all the time. Her thoughts and their kiss had been interrupted by the sound of the bell, signalling that they had French to attend.

"Damn school," she heard Cam whispered under his breath. She chuckled at his statement which caused him to laugh along. She loved when he laughed because she got to see the beautiful Cam Saunders smile that he rarely ever showed to people. As she closed her locker, she felt Cam grab her French books out of her hand and felt him place his hockey jacket on her shoulders.

"Cam, you really don't have to do all of this," she told him.

"I'm not doing this because you asked me too. I'm doing this because I love you, Maya Matlin, and I want the whole school to know that you're my girlfriend. Also it might help other guys from staring at you and you do look really sexy in my jacket," he teased playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Do I now? And who would be staring at someone like me?" she questioned raising her eyebrow, teasing him just as he was doing to her.

"Well lucky for me, I saw the most beautiful girl in Degrassi on my first day and I don't plan on ever letting her go. Let me walk you to class," he told her, taking her small hand in his. She smiled as she looked down at their intertwined hands.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked out loud.

"Baby, my heart's in overdrive and you just so happen to be behind the steering wheel," he said playfully, as he kissed her forehead.

"You really are Cheesy," she replied, nudging his shoulder with her nose.

"If the shoe fits," he replied, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

"I love you, Campbell Saunders," she stated.

"I love you too, babe," he said, leading her over to their seats in French. All Maya wanted was a little bit of attention. Lucky for her, she got so much more than that.

**The End.**


End file.
